It's My Life
by Depressed Mizuki
Summary: Hermione grew up in a bad situation. Drugs, prostitution, murders, and an insane crime ring that's after her life for letting the world know about them. This is her story. [Complete]
1. Prologue

A/N: He y'all! This is a repost just to let you know. My original account got terminated and this story along with it so if you've read this story and liked it it's going to be coming up a little at a time. I have the most current chapter almost completely typed so no worries. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters residing in said series.

OK. Now on to the story, my ramble is complete.

**--It's My Life and I Want to Forget--**

**Prologue**

"Momma? What are you doing?" a three-year-old Hermione asked.

"Nuthin' Liz. Just enjoying some company," her mother answered in between moans.

"Marie, who's this brat?" said the stranger who was screwing her mother, "Is she yours?"

Marie Frankland didn't answer because she had reached her climax, and was now laying next to her partner, panting.

"That'll be fifty bucks George. You got it good this time. I was hornier than a Texas horny toad."

George got up off the bed and walked over to the pile of clothes next to the nightstand. He grabbed a grimy t-shirt, a pair of UFO's (see Infinity Moon's bio, the Undergarment scale), and ripped, torn, faded jeans that looked as though they had been through a tornado or two. He dressed and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. His filthy, grimy hands pulled out a tattered and beaten fifty dollar bill from the billfold and he handed it to the little girl who was standing in the doorway with her mouth open, her face as pallid as the off-white sundress she wore, staring as though she had seen the phantom of the opera jumping out of the toilet stark naked singing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' to a pride of lions in Antarctica. The little girl accepted the money and the man proceeded out the door to his beat up 1972 Chevy POS.

"Momma? Who was that man and why was he shoving that thingy on his front butt inside your wingle-dingle?" Hermione asked.

"Eliza Hermione Frankland! You were looking! That's totally guh-ro-oss! How disgusting! And it's none of your business!" Marie replied.

"Maybe so momma, but I think it is my business since I witnessed it."

Hermione turned on her heel with her hands clasped behind her back, and stalked out of the room with the fifty dollar bill stilled clutched between her fingers. Her mother apparently didn't see this as she did not jump up and follow her daughter out of the room.

Hermione trudged back to her room, and jumped and wriggled onto her bed. The life she was living was no life that a three year old should have. She took the filthy fifty dollar bill and stuffed it in a crack in the wall next to her pillow with all of the other bills that she had collected since she was able to walk. If she kept this up she would be rich enough to get up and walk out the door, never to come back.

She jumped off her bed and ran to the stairs. She sat down on the top of the steps and slid down them each bump making her laugh and squeal. "Owee! That hurt! But It was fun! I'll do it again later." She ran across the living room to go play in her play room, but she stopped when saw what her father was doing.

"Yeah. Luis, I'll take six boxes of the stuff. I'm gonna make me a pretty decent livin' off it," her father said.

"Sure ting Harvey Man. I get you hooked up wit da goods and you get me hooked up wit your wife for free," Luis bargained.

The two men shook hands, and Luis departed out the front door. Harvey Frankland turned around to see his young daughter staring at him, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"What's wrong Liz? Never seen a business deal before?" he asked her.

"I think what you're doing is wrong daddy. You should stop. It'll get you nowhere but jail."

Hermione ran out of the house into the back yard, her short, curly, butter blonde hair shaking with the wind. She ran through the woods that was her backyard and came up to her Grandma's house which was conveniently just a short trek through the woods, or a drive around the corner.

"Gram! Gram!" Hermione called at the back door of the little mountain home.

A slightly rotund lady with white hair and shockingly blue eyes opened the back door and ushered the little girl inside her home.

"Hermione, what's going on? Your parents didn't let you come did they?" she asked.

"No, but I need to get away! They're doing horrible things like..." Hermione's voice faded.

Harvey was standing in the doorway, his curly gray hair blowing in the wind, a smirk the size of Alaska on his face.

"Like what Liz? What are your mother and I doing that's _sooo_ horrible?" his words rained with sarcasm, and victory dripped from his eyes.

"Um... well... nothing. You are doing nothing wrong. Nothing at all," Hermione stuttered, shaking like she had seen a ghost.

Harvey picked Hermione up and carried her out the back door. When they were out of ear-shot he whispered harshly in her ear, "Eliza Hermione Frankland, if I ever catch you trying to tell anyone anything ever again, it's lights out for you." Hermione just nodded her head too scared to speak.

Meanwhile, in her grandmother's house, an old woman had her head in her hands, and she was crying.

"How did my son become so detached from me? How can he be so cruel?"

-----

A/N: Review please. I didn't really get that many reviews last post, but I hope that more people will read it now.

Ja ne!

Mizuki Kurenaida


	2. Part 1

A/N: Remember people this is a repost. I hope everyone that actually reads this likes it. I'll be updating every couple of days until I have all the chapters that are currently written posted. Fred and George make their entrance in the next few chapters I believe. The chapter that I'm writing right now actually has quite a lot of Fred and George...or just George to be more precise. I have a sequel planned out in my head for this oddly enough so if you like this be happy.

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I merely toy with the characteres and bend them to my will.

**Part 1**

--two and a half years later--

"Mommy! I wanna go to school!" I yelled from my room.

"It's too dangerous! There are bad people out there Lizzie!" my mother yelled back.

I got up off my bed and pouted, then decided that if they wouldn't let me go that I would sneak out and go to school.

_&-&-&-&_

_I lived in a small area between Freeland and Whitehaven, Pennsylvania. There were woods all throughout it, and those woods made up everyone's backyard. They were on the foothills of the Pocono Mountains, and everyone there seemed to live happy, content, fulfilled lives. Everyone but me that is. _

_&-&-&-&_

I tiptoed down the stairs as to not have my mom notice me. It wasn't hard seeing as she was high off crack, and eight-and-a-half months pregnant from one of her _clients_. When my dad had found out that she was pregnant from one of her _business calls_, he screamed and yelled, but not over the fact that it was another man. He screamed over the fact that she wouldn't be able to do anymore prostitution for almost a year.

My father was sick. Truly sick.

I skulked around the outside of the house and made a dash for the woods. I made it. I reached the safety that the woods had to offer me. I crept through the woods hardly making a sound, and ended up at Gram's house. I walked up the back porch steps and opened the screen door.

My grandma rushed to the back door and dragged me into the kitchen. I was only five, but I was a very mature five, and I knew that she was worried about me as was the rest of my family. She knew that I couldn't tell her what was going on, and it was killing her, as it was me.

"So Hermione, what brings you alone to my house?" she whispered.

"Gram! I wanna go to school and my mommy and daddy won't let me! They said that it was too dangerous and that we'd be found out!" I complained.

"Hermione, I don't know what to do. If your father found out that I sent you somewhere that he didn't want you to go he'd have my head."

"But Gram! I have to go to school! It's the only way that I'll ever get a chance to get out of here!"

"Fine Hermione. I will take you school if it means getting you out of that drug house."

Gram picked up her car keys and we headed to the garage. I bounced and hopped and jumped with glee. I was getting to go to school! Somewhere where I could finally be able to get away from all the horror in my life.

As we drove off I saw a rusty beat-up 1934 Ford Pick-up truck pull into my driveway. It meant only one thing: Daddy was home.

-----

_3rd person point of view switch_

Harvey pulled into the driveway of his home, the house his father had so carefully built for his subservient wife. He got out of his 1934 pick-up truck and grabbed the grocery bag filled with marijuana seeds. He walked into his house expecting his curly-haired kindergartener to come bounding out of her room to greet him, but he was greeted with the sight of a dirty house and his extremely large wife smoking crack.

"Marie, where's Eliza?" he asked.

"Dunno. Shoube in 'eroom, I thunk." Marie babbled with her voice heavily slurred.

"Hun, I can't understand a damn word you're sayin'. Speak fuckin' English woman!"

"I thaid dat I tunk dat she wuz in 'er room uuugghh..." Marie groaned.

Harvey walked over to is wife and slapped her hard across the face. She looked at him with slight bewilderment.

"Whyou do dat Huunnnyy?"

"You deserve it Huunnnyy."

"Bu' I do nuthin."

Harvey kicked her in the stomach and laughed as she rolled off the couch with tears staining her eyes. He gave one more laugh before walking upstairs to find his good-for-nothing daughter.

He was shocked at how quiet it was in the house. He checked her room, seeing no one there he decided to look around to see what a five year old could possibly hide. He lifted up her mattress: nothing. He looked under her pillow: nothing. He checked in the dollhouse, the closet, the toy box, the art set, under the bed: nothing. He knew she was hiding something. He **had** to find it. He climbed on her bed deciding that it had to be somewhere around there. He checked in the secret drawers under the bed, looked closely for any lumps in the sheets. Then he spotted it. A tiny crack in the wall next to her pillow. He could see something papery jammed in there. He literally ripped out the paper. It was money, and lots of it.

He sat on her bed with boundless amounts of money spread about him. It had taken him all of ten minutes to pull all of the money out of the tiny crack. Hundreds, no, thousands of fifty dollar bills screamed at him. He thought he was in heaven for a moment. Then he remembered where he found them. Gathering all the bills in his arms, he walked downstairs and took a look at his wife who was still on the floor, her tears now dried, sobbing dry sobs. He dumped the bills on the kitchen table, and grabbed something out of the drawer.

Marie saw her husband come out of the kitchen with something in his hands. She struggled to see what it was, but couldn't.

Harvey walked over to his ballooned wife and aimed the thing in his hand at her. Her eyes screamed in fear and her heart started pounding five-thousand miles per hour.

His face twisted into a sick, evil, psychotic grin, and he fired the gun that was the thing in his hands.

She died instantly from a gunshot to the head.

Harvey knelt down beside his dead wife, and ran his fingers through the blood-filled black curls.

"Sorry Marie, but you did the one thing that you were never supposed to do. You gave her a means to escape."

He stood up, and walked out of the house with the psychotic grin still plastered on his face. He walked slowly through the woods and came up to his mother's house. He hid the gun in his coat pocket and wiped off the blood that was on his hands in the thin sheet of snow that covered the ground.

He opened the back door, and hid in the corner waiting for her to come home. He knew where she was. She was delivering his daughter to her precious kindergarten. All he had to do was wait here, and when she walked in the door, BAM! Dead.

Her car pulled into the driveway, and the old lady hobbled out of it and walked up the steps to her front door. She opened the door. She never locked it, because she never had need to until this very moment where she wished she would've.

Dolores Frankland walked into her kitchen to get a cup of tea, but the cabinet door was the last thing she saw before her quaint little sun shattered.

-----

_1st person POV switch_

"Miss C! Miss C! Derry stole my coat! I asked him to give it back but he won't! He's almost as mean to me as my daddy is!" I cried.

"Now Eliza, I'm sure that Derrick didn't mean to take your coat. He's only playing," the teacher said.

"Miss Caltshire, Derry _stole_ my coat. I had it in my hands and I was going to hang it up and he stole it! He took it right out of my hands and then he laughed at me! And I **_hate_**, with a capitol **H-A-T-E** HATE being called Eliza! I wanna be called by my middle name! Her-mi-o-ne! Hermione! Ok!" I screamed.

After I said that I thought to myself: That was uncalled for Hermione. You shouldn't have taken your frustration out on Miss C!

But alas, we do things without thinking, and we just have to deal with it.

"Eli-Hermione. What did you mean when you said that Derrick is _almost_ as mean as your daddy?" Miss C asked sweetly.

"My daddy threatens and beats me and he grows marijuana and crack. He forces my mommy into prostitution, and is constantly running from the cops. Is there anymore you would like to know?" I sneered.

Miss Caltshire was speechless. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open, staring into empty space. She walked over to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello 911. Please state your emergency. We are here to help you."_

"_Yeah. 911? Um... I have a student whose father grows and deals drugs and whose mother is a prostitute. Her family has tried to help but they haven't found a way to get past her father yet."_

"_You seem very calm ma'am."_

"_Calm? Calm! How can I be calm? I was just shocked for a moment! But you have to help me! The girl's name is Eliza Hermione Frankland and she lives at 4153 Dunesbury Drive in the little area between Freeland and Whitehaven that's having boundary disputes."_

"_Ma'am we'll be right over to the house to investigate. Meanwhile, you need to find out of the girl has any immediate family she can live with for the time being."_

"_Ok bye."_

"_Goodbye ma'am."_

_&-&-&-&_

_I thought it was a very odd phone call to the police, for as I learned later, the usual phone call to the police is hurried and worried and nervous and hard to understand. I guess that the way that she made that phone call should've told me right off the bat that something wasn't right..._

_&-&-&-&_

"E-Hermione, do you have any family that you could live with while your father's in prison?" Miss C whispered.

"Well, I could stay with Gram, but she couldn't protect me if he came back, and I could stay with crazy ol' Aunt Lynn, but she's _mental_. She imagines lightning striking her apartment on a sunny bright day, and she also says (dramatic five-year-old's pause) that there are _merpeople_ in _coffee beans_," I whispered my hand covering one side of my mouth. "She also says that she wishes that Prince Albert would jump outta the potty and chase her around stark naked in attempts to screw her."

"Um... um... She sounds nice, but I think that we should look for relatives other than her. Do you have any other relatives?" Miss C put a strained smile on her face and looked at me hopefully.

"Well... there's my Auntie Anita and my cousins the boy and the girl and my Unkie Byron!" I chirped. "They live in the big state o' Texas!"

"Ok Hun, well I gotta take you back to your house so you can pack to leave (dons fake Texas accent) fo' da big state o' Texas!"

I skipped out the door and watched as she left the other kindergarteners in the care of a sweet young lady named Honeybelle Suckabee. I didn't know then that I would be encountering her soon, as I just thought she was someone to take care of my fellows while I was gone.

-----

_3rd person POV switch_

He was coming up to it.

The school.

Where his daughter had betrayed him.

He had to find her.

Before she...

NO! He mustn't think like that!

He must keep calm.

Little Lizzie wouldn't dare call the police.

Hell, she probably wouldn't even confide in her teachers.

Maybe she didn't even betray him...

NO! She DID betray him! He could feel it!

Harvey pulled up to the school in his beat up truck. He carefully climbed out of the driver's seat and grabbed a hunter's rifle from the floorboard. He readied his gun and strode heavily into the kindergarten classroom.

"Everybody freeze!" Harvey screamed, waving his rifle around the room over the tikes' heads.

Honeybelle Suckabee took one look at Harvey and dove for the floor. "Kids lay down on your bellies! It's naptime and we're going to play a little game I like to call 'Close Your Eyes and Pretend That You Don't Hear Anything' okay?" Honeybelle looked at the scared tots and gave a forced, anxious grin.

The kids looked at one another and then at the man who was pointing what they knew to be a gun from "Gun Safety for Kinder Tots", and decided that they would play along with their 'fake' teacher. They all scrambled to the floor and pretended to be asleep. Some even went to the extremes of sticking their thumb in their mouth and fake snoring. One kid choked on his fake snore and coughed and hacked until Harvey kicked him in the side claiming, "I wasn't hurtin' him honest! Just tryin' ta help him stop coughing!"

The kids eventually settled down and some even fell asleep, for as long as Harvey and the sweet Miss Suckabee were staring each other down, the kids would not move an inch.

Honeybelle stood up from her spot on the floor and faced the grey-haired man. Her eyes slid into slits barely making the blackness of her pupils visible.

"You." She was seething with anger. "You are a sick, _sick_ man."

Harvey laughed maniacally and stared at her with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"Oh, my dear Miss Suckabee, how right you are," he said sarcastically. "How right, right, right..."

Honeybelle stared at him with a disbelieving look, her toffee brown eye glinting golden with shock, her crystalline blue eye clouding over with anger.

"You. Disgust me." She stared at the floor, her fists shaking with the pent-up feelings.

"Is that all you can say?" Harvey let out another roar of maniacal laughter.

While Harvey was laughing Honeybelle pulled out a police gun with a silencer and a cell phone of sorts. She aimed the gun at the laughing figure and raised the cell phone to her lips. Harvey turned around to look at her and as he did she shot him in the leg.

"Boss! I have shot a one Harvey Frankland in the leg. In need of support!"

"Agent Honeybelle do you read me? Support is on the way! Stay where you are, but no matter what do not kill him! We need him alive."

"Can do sir. Will wait for backup. What if he attempts to shoot one of the children?"

"Do nothing. Just try to make sure that all hostages make it out alive."

"Yes sir."

Harvey dragged himself along the ground towards the disguised police officer, Agent Honeybelle backed away and aimed the handgun at him once again.

"No matter what you do Agent Liar you will never kill me," Harvey hissed. "I WILL FIND MY TRAITOROUS DAUGHTER!"

His head slumped to the ground in a dead faint, and the bullet-wound on his leg bled even more viciously.

The S.W.A.T. team burst in the door of the kindergarten and the leader of the group ran up to Agent Honeybelle.

"Bella y'okay?"

"Yes Steven. I'm okay. We just need to get this murderer outta here and into a hospital before he dies of the shot delivered to his ankle."

"Why don't we just let 'im die?"

"We can't. Bosses orders."

"Fuck! I really wanted to kill 'im this time too!"

"Don't swear Steven, and it's okay. We'll get 'im as soon as the judges are done with'm."

"Damn! I don't like this! Not one fucking bit Bella! How can you stand around and not worry about if he wakes up what he'll do to us and our families?"

"I do worry, now you have a job to do dearest so get to it. I'll handle the kids."

Steven walked back to the rest of the team that was standing around the unconscious man, trying to lift him onto a stretcher and strap him in to where he wouldn't escape. Agent Honeybelle walked over to the kids and told them that it was okay to get up off the floor now. Some had to recover from the shock of it all and one kid even fainted.

"M-M-Miss Honeybelle?" one kid stuttered, "W-W-Who was that man?"

"Which man?"

"T-The one with the gun."

"That was Hermione's father Derry."

"So she was the t-t-tray-toe-russy daughter?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it Derry. It doesn't concern you."

"O-Okay."

"BOYS!" Steven yelled, "Let's pack 'er up and get outta here!"

Steven and the S.W.A.T. team left the school with Harvey bound tightly to the stretcher, his nearly obliterated ankle wrapped tightly in a makeshift bandage. Agent Honeybelle had each of the kids call home to have their parents pick them up from school. That only left one thing for her to do.

-----

_1st person POV switch_

_&-&-&-&_

_The car ride sucked. Trust me. It really sucked. And you'll soon find out why._

_&-&-&-&_

"So Miss C, I was wondering. Why did you call the police?" I asked.

"It's against the law for me to not to." She answered.

We drove along in silence for a while, until I realized that we should've passed my house a long, _long_ time ago.

"Umm... Miss C? We should've passed my house a while back."

"We're not going to _your_ house. We're going to _my_ hideaway."

"Your hideaway! You! You work for my daddy! I recognize you now! You're the one that plays the nurse part when my daddy's drug ring travels!"

"Oh boy! You sure are smart for a five year old!"

I didn't know what to do. I was caught, yet again, by my father's infamous drug ring. They were taking me to him I was certain. I listened to the disgusting heavy metal that was playing on the radio, and stared out at the countryside flying by. I was so lost. So hopelessly lost that by the time I was found I thought it was too late.

She took me to her hideaway and there we stayed, no one finding us.

My birthday passed and still no one had rescued me. They probably thought that I was in Texas with my aunt and uncle. I finally gave up hope and being the six year old that I was, hope for me was everything.

-----

A/N: So? How do you like the first part of my story? I worked really hard on it. It took me weeks to write. I know it makes you sad reading it, but that's what angst is isn't it? I'm apologizing now about the switches from 3rd to 1st person POV and vise-versa, but they are necessary for the time being. If you are wondering, I do know where I'm going to end up at the end of the last part of this story. In fact, I already have the last scene planned out in my head. But anyways, tell me if you like it. I am fueled by reviews. That is why I appreciate your input greatly. But I have to ask... could you possibly refrain from giving me one-liners? They don't really help me... I mean even if you talk about the weather or your Grandma's smelly-ass monkey feet! I don't care! Just more than one-line! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE! But even though I hate one-liners all reviews are accepted.

Please R&R!

Your wonderful authoress,

Mizuki Kurenaida


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Part 2**

Two cops sat in a dark room looking at pictures that had just been washed. (Sorry don't know what that process is called)

"Steven! What are we gonna do? We have to find that little girl!" one of the cops, a female, cried.

"Bella, calm down. We'll find her. It's our job to find her. We **have** to find her!" Steven said his voice climbing octaves and decibels.

"Steve. Calm down. It's okay. I'm sure that Mary has a lead for us. And that we'll soon find Eliza and we can take her to safety." Bella assured her partner.

Bella stood up and walked toward the door when her communicator went off.

"Agent Honeybelle report!"

"I'm here sir."

"Yes. Well the P.I. team has pinpointed the teacher she was last seen with's location!"

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Northern New Jersey hidden away from everything. It's suspected that the little girl's in there, but our scouts haven't been able to penetrate the guard that Nancy Caltshire has put up."

"When should I leave boss?"

"Not now. Wait for the messenger, Agent Mockingbird will be at your location shortly."

"Good. Me 'n Steve will be here ready to await your orders sir."

"Over an' out Agent Honeybelle."

Bella put up her communicator, and turned to Steven.

"Hun, we gotta stay where we are 'cause Mockingbird will be here soon with 411 kay?" she said her voice barely a whisper.

Steven nodded and took his position beside the door as the lookout since he was the trained S.W.A.T. team member and she was just a detective.

-----

I sat with my head in my hands. My honey-blonde curls were matted and my over-all appearance was shabby and dirty. I had not had a home nor talked to anyone for months on end. My world seemed distant, a world that was not mine that definitely did not belong to _me_. I was a happy little six year old girl in her first grade year with a bunch of little friends in the Pocono Mountains. My parents weren't pimps and prostitutes, and they didn't grow and sell drugs. My mother and grandmother weren't killed by my father, and my Kindergarten teacher didn't kidnap me and stash me away in what she called an 'unplottable' shack.

I was losing the edge on reality. Slowly becoming insane. And more mature than any child my age. Maybe that's why when I met them in years to come they thought I was snobby and stuck-up.

I felt dry tears sting the edges of my eyelids, but no wetness actually fell. I couldn't cry. I was unable to. I couldn't cry...

Now you might be thinking, 'So what? Who cares if she can cry? It doesn't make a difference to _me_.' But when a six year old can't cry, there's definitely something wrong. Which in my life, happened to be everything.

I heard something move outside the door. I wondered why I just hadn't _left_ already, but every time I went towards the door my mind wandered and I suddenly became interested in the potted plant in the corner or the cracked plastic cup on the ground.

Somebody had come in a few months back and I asked about this but they said something like _obliviate _or something. I didn't remember what I had asked, nor my name nor where I was and who my parents were. I struggled to remember for a few days and at the end of the third day I remembered everything. It was a strange occurrence.

The door opened and a woman walked in. She had long silky black hair, a small face with glittery blue eyes the color of the sky, and small dainty red painted lips. She was wearing a strapless, black silk and lace bra and a short, black satin skirt that showed her half her ass and accentuated her lacy black thong. She was wearing black, six inch whore heels to complete her prostitute's get-up.

"Kay Hun!" she said shrilly with fake enthusiasm. "It's time to go!"

"Whaddya mean go?" I asked with spite in my voice.

"I mean it's time to leave this slimy shack and move to my mansion! Didn't Nan tell ya?"

"Tell me what?" I spat.

"That I'm your new guardian silly!"

"No," I said nonchalantly, "Miss Nancy C didn't tell me nuthin about a new guardian you fuckin whore."

"KID! Watch your fucking language! I will not tolerate a swearing six-year-old in my humble abode!" she screamed.

"What's your name whore?"

"M-My name?"

"Yes. Your _name_."

"I-It's Miranda. Miranda Goshawk."

There was an awkward silence after she said that, and Miranda was the first one to move. She grabbed me by the hand and proceeded to drag me out of the derelict shack.

"Watch where you touch me whore!" I yelled.

Miranda the Whore didn't answer and just continued to drag me to her black Porsche convertible. She literally threw me into the passenger's seat, and climbed in next to me in the driver's seat.

"We're going to have _soooo _much fun Lizzie!"

From the second she called me Lizzie I hated her with such a vibrant passion that it would be a miracle if I didn't kill her on the spot, but unfortunately I was only six and probably half her size. Though if she had taken off those whore heels I might be three quarters her size...

Miranda started the car and drove off down the right side of the road muttering inaudible noises and curses under her breath.

"Damn kids," she muttered.

"Always getting in my fucking way, and now as a favor to Harvey I have to take care of his whining brat."

"Great. Just fucking great."

"Um... Miss Whore? What did you say?" I asked with somewhat of a grin.

"NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING YOU LITTLE BRAT! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" she screamed.

We drove for hours, and made tons of turns, and backtracked a bit, then finally after close to ten hours, we got out of the car and walked up to a big black mansion.

-----

"Agent Mockingbird," Bella greeted.

"Agent Honeybelle," Mockingbird replied.

"You have 411 for us?"

"Yes Bella, I have the info you want. I'm just upset that it's you and Steve that get to go and not me."

"Mary it's ok. You have the job of tracking Harvey."

Mary swished her ketchup red hair behind her shoulder and looked at Bella with her watery aquamarine eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Bell, so anyways where was I?"

"411 Mare 411."

Mary shuffled her feet and looked down towards the floor. She whipped her head up so fast that Steven and Bella were sure that she would have whiplash.

"411. Oh shit. We must hurry. I fear that Miranda Goshawk might have gotten to her by now."

"Miranda Goshawk? The author of the _Standard Book of Spells_ series?"

Mary's eyes rolled back into her head and she went into full seer mode.

"No. Her daughter, Miranda Prosperity Goshawk the II. Renowned whore and prostitute as well as drug dealer and crime ring member. She came to the U.S. when she was fifteen to marry her baby's father, Harvey Frankland, but found that he was already married to a one Marie Le' Tourneau. (Yes I know that means something along the lines of 'the tournament' or some such, but it was all I could think of forgive me) She was enraged and beat herself in the stomach until she miscarried and then turned to a life of prostitution, drugs, and crime rings. She is now the personal whore of Harvey Frankland himself and plans to redeem herself in his eyes by doing anything and everything he says. If he asks her to take care of his daughter, she'll take care of his daughter, if he asks her to blow herself up with a hand grenade, she'll blow herself up with a hand grenade..."

Mary's eyes returned to their normal position and she slowly came back to reality.

"Mare, that was great! Your powers are getting easier to use! Now where will we find Eliza?" Steven said his voice changing from ecstatic to solemn in the blink of an eye.

"5467 Riverbird Avenue, Weltam, New Jersey. The house is a little shack hidden way back in the forest, however there is a secret little driveway to the shack through the forest where the foliage is most dense. I wish your two well on your journey into the darkness, for you will not resurface for a long time. Don't worry either. I will be there to help you along the way my friends."

"Kay. Now Mary when do we leave? Are you coming with us?" Bella rushed jumping up and down like a six year old.

Mary threw her head back and laughed.

"Bella you _never_ cease to amaze me! I mean one minute you're all down to Earth and totally into your work and then the next you're floating so high in space that nobody can get you down no matter how hard they try! But to answer your questions, we leave as soon as word comes from the boss and yes of course I'm coming with you! Just not in human form. I'll be traveling in my animagus form."

"Mary has anybody ever told you that you talk way to damn much?" Steven grinned.

"Yep! All the time!" Mary smiled back at Steven while Bella was glaring at the two of them with a playful glint in her eyes.

Mary looked up at the reddish black ceiling of the dark room and transformed into a nondescript mockingbird with aqua eyes and a hint of red in it's blackish-grey feathers. She flew off out the door of the room and proceeded out the window flying high into the daytime sky.

"Steve we gotta get going or the boss is gonna kill us. Plus I wanna find this little girl! It's the most important thing in the world to me! Maybe we can save this one!" Bella exclaimed.

Steven nodded and they walked out the door of the room they had been in and headed the same direction that Mary had flown off a few minutes before.

-----

"Wooooooow!" I said astonished.

I never thought that a whore could live so well. My mother was a whore and we never had this much stuff...

"Lizzie darling could you be a dear and fetch your Auntie Miranda a cold beer from the fridge?" the whore said her speech slightly slurred from the three beers she had had already.

"No."

She looked at me blearily and blinked her eyes a couple times as if shocked that I had refused to take orders from her. She got to her feet, wobbling on her whore heels a bit before stumbling over to where I was watching Maisy on Nickelodeon's Noggin. I was definitely not prepared for what happened next.

She tripped, fell, and her head smashed into the television set.

I could see blood oozing from where the screen had cut her neck, upper back, and face. It was a terrible sight to say the least. I moved to sit beside the woman whom I had only known for a short period of time and hated during it. I suddenly realized something. _This woman was like a slave. A slave..._ How could I tell? Easy. She had no tattoo anywhere on her body. The ones who matter always have tattoos. Or at least the ones in my father's crime ring did.

My father was the head of the ring; his entire torso (including the privates) was covered in tattoos of the full moon and big black dogs that looked as if they could kill you with a quick snap of their jaws, and foxes, and scary looking hooded creatures with clammy looking hands, and a person who looked like a hybrid between snake and man. The snake man had beady red almond shaped eyes, and two slits like a snake for a nose. He was extremely tall and had very spindly long fingers like that of a spider. In the tattoo the man was standing over a boy with a stick in his hands while his snake-like mouth seemed to be forming words. The boy was slumped against a headstone looking extremely tired for wear and not seemingly able to protect himself. When I first saw this tattoo I cried, and my father beat me for being a weak-minded woman.

Little did I know that this tattoo would hold a special meaning later on in my youthful years.

I bent down to where my dead guardian lay and ran my small fingers through her silky black hair. I didn't know her for very long, but I always thought that you should honor the dead. I said a prayer to any god that might be out there and hoped for her spiritual release. Of course I don't believe in that stuff now, but back then I was still brainwashed into believing that shit.

I wondered how long I was going to be in this mansion with nobody here. Knowing my luck the bastards would find out that she was dead and torture me elsewhere for the rest of my days.

I got up, and walked out of the room to explore my surroundings and find the kitchen.

The house was big to say the least. All in all, I counted 62 bedrooms, 45 living areas, 6 kitchens, 75 bathrooms, and 224 rooms that seemed to have no purpose at all. 412 rooms. Big house, or so I thought.

Seeing as I was the only one there, I had free pick of bedrooms and bathrooms and kitchens, and play/living areas etc. I picked the black master bedroom, and the attached master bath with the pitch black living area and the black as night kitchen down the hall from my bedroom.

Yes, selfish I know.

But you have to understand, I was six, and taking care of myself in a gigantic mansion with my guardian's body in the main hall, her head smashed into the television. Have that and all the other things that have happened to me happen to you and see how you feel.

I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay here, but I was going to make sure that I enjoyed it.

-----

Somewhere in a place called St. Ottery Catchpole, two little boys were fussing over a trick that they were going to pull on their little brother.

"Fred! We oughta turn his teddy bear into a giant spider! You know how scared he is of spiders!" the first little carrot-topped boy exclaimed.

"No, no George! We should give 'im an Acid Pop! It'll burn right through 'is tongue and then Mum'll be stuck tryin' to repair the hole in 'is tongue!" the second red-head said.

"Oh blast it all Fred! I got another one! It hurts!" George cried.

George held his head and started silently weeping.

"The images are so vivid Fred. I'm scared. I just want them to end. I don't know what I'll do if they don't stop soon."

"What did you see?"

"It was the little girl. She was taken from the shack by a black-haired whore and driven to a mansion."

"That doesn't sound so bad George."

"Then the whore had a few beers and when she asked the little girl to get her another one the little girl refused..."

"That still doesn't sound nearly as bad as the other ones George..."

"LISTEN! After the little girl refused the whore got up out of the chair she was sitting in and wobbled over to the girl on her whore heels. She tripped and fell, and her head smashed into the telly. She broke the screen and her face, neck, and upper back was a mess of blood and thick glass..." George's voice broke and he started crying again.

"Fred! It-it's so unbearable! I want to die!"

"There, there George. It'll be alright."

Fred hugged his twin brother and they sat there, next to a small pond hidden by tall bushes, hoping that things would get better for the little girl so that the visions that George would get every so often would go away, or at least get happier so he wasn't crying and threatening to kill himself...

-----

They stopped the nondescript grey Honda Civic on a dirt path in a hobunk hill town in New Jersey. Steve stepped out of the car in a flannel shirt like the kind that lumberjacks wear, a pair of torn-up, worn-out blue jeans, and thick, sturdy, brown work boots. His speckled black-brown hair was just above ear-length, and wild as the western winds. His indigo blue eyes carefully scanned the area for something seemingly hidden amongst the leaves of the forest. Steve stood on his tip-toes in an attempt to try and see over the tree tops, but alas, he was only 6' 1" and there for not able to see over the forty story tall trees.

Bella got out of the car and stood next to him, her wavy, honey colored hair blowing in the soft autumn wind. She too was looking out at the forest line for something with her one ice blue eye and her one coffee brown eye. She unlike Steve wasn't tall and could hardly even see over the five foot tall grasses that swayed to and fro across the desolate village of Weltam, New Jersey.

"I don't see it Steve," Bella said squinting to get a better view of the forest's edge.

"Neither do I Bella. They've hidden it damn good." Steve replied.

"But we have to find it! We have to! Eliza could be in there!"

"Don't worry Bell, we'll find it. We just have to look harder."

A reddish-tinged mockingbird with aquamarine eyes few around the couple and finally landed on Bella's shoulder.

"Hey Mare, we're just looking for that driveway that you told us about." Bella told the mockingbird.

The mockingbird flew off in the direction of the forest and Bella and Steve followed it as if they trusted it with their lives. The red mockingbird stopped where the foliage was much denser than the rest of the forest's edge and pointed its beak through the leaves and branches.

"That way Mare? It would be much easier if you would transform back into your regular form so that we can talk to you." Bella said trustingly.

The cherry-colored mockingbird changed into a short, thin woman with tomato-paste hair and ocean water blue eyes.

"Better Bell?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, now let's find this driveway that you told us of."

"Kay! It's this way through this dense foliage here!"

Mary backed up and prepared to charge through the branches, when Steve grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back away from the trees. Mary looked up at Steve with a huge childish glare on her face and puffed out her lip like a little girl.

"Steeeeve! I wanna go first! Leggo o' me lemme go!" Mary whined.

"No."

Mary roared and tried to punch Steve with everything she had.

"I wanna go first! I was the one stuck flying here with my own two wings! While you two were enjoying the ride in a nice safe car! I. WANT. TO. GO. FIRST."

"No. I'm going first. I have to protect you ladies don't I?"

"Mare, just quit while you're behind. Steve's gonna win matter what we do, so let him go first." Bella sighed and approached her friend with open arms.

Steve started what Mary had been doing before, bracing himself for the impact with hard branches. He ran as the two ladies watched and was about to ram into the tree when the tree disappeared and was replaced by a long winding driveway.

"Umm... okaaaaaay..." Steve said with slight uneasiness and disbelief.

Mary rolled her eyes and thought 'Men! Don't know when to give up! I knew that would happen!' Steve walked onto the path and started looking around in bewilderment. Soon Bella and Mary followed him and headed down it towards what they suspected to be the hiding place the little girl was in.

There was nothing special about the trail. It was dirt, there were half-grown trees aligned along the edges, there weren't any rabid animals just itching to bite at people, nothing.

Steve was now pinching Bella's arm with intense fascination, while Bella was trying to ignore him, and failing miserably. Mary rolled her eyes at the two and thought, 'God damn! They still act like they're in frikkin kindergarten!' She veered over towards Steve and gave him a slight shove with her magical aura, knocking him over and screamed, "Look you kinder tots, I don't have time to deal you two! So act like cops or go home!"

Steve and Bella shared a look and turned to face Mary.

"Alright Mare, we'll stop. We just wanted to irritate you before we got there." Bella grinned.

"Yah, _Mare_, we were just having a bit of fun! You're so up-tight!" Steve looked at Mary with an evil glint in his eyes and grinned an evil grin twice the size of Bella's.

"Okay... well are we going to go find this girl or what?" Mary smirked like a certain someone who we will know in the future.

The honey-haired one and the muscled man grinned at each other and started walking down the driveway to see what they would find.

-----

A/N: Hey peeps. I would've updated this sooner, but I kinda forgot that I was reposting it. I'm such a scatter brain. Well I finished the newest chapter. It'll be up sooner or later depending on how often I update this. Heh. Well Read and Review like always


	4. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own anything that you do not recognize from the book.

**Part 3**

She curled into a ball on the floor, squinting her eyes in pain. This was too much she thought. Hadn't she suffered enough?

Apparently not.

She'd been starving for months now. Over a couple of days the hunger pains would subside and she could get up and wander about the mansion a bit, watch some TV, and go on a never ending search for food. Occasionally she would find scraps of food that she had missed in her ravage for food the previous time, and inhale them like there was no tomorrow. That would set off her hunger pains and again she would be confined to bed, or the couch, or the floor, or wherever she happened to collapse writhing in pain, wishing for death...or food. She had become so skinny over the last few months that it was a miracle that she still lived. What had gone wrong?

-----

It hurt. I swear it hurt like hell. To starve, and I mean literally starve hurts more than cutting every inch of your skin open. Sleeping for sixteen to seventeen hours straight to regain that lost energy everyday. Only able to stay awake maybe five or six hours a day, seven if you're lucky. I wandered around like a listless spirit, ransacking the house for something edible.

I knew that I was going to die.

At this point in time I hoped that someone – anyone – would come and give me food, even if it was my enemy. I didn't care anymore. It wasn't like my life was going to get any better – or so I thought.

I was curled up on the floor of the giant master bedroom, crying my eyes out, because I could feel the hunger burning in my stomach. I knew it was close to the end, but I still wanted to live on, to prove that I could survive my father's wrath and make it out of this alive. I heard a door slamming, and angry voices filled the hallways.

"She's just a little girl Robert! You can't blame her for what her father is!" a female voice floated towards my room.

"So what Lindsey? It doesn't matter whether she's in it or not! We have to take her into custody for being his accomplice anyways!" Robert fought angrily.

"She's underage! You can't take a child into custody for being an accomplice!" Lindsey screamed, her voice reaching pitches way too high to be human.

"Do you think I care? All we need is a scapegoat! SHE CAN BE THAT SCAPEGOAT!"

"You are sick Robert. Truly sick."

The voices were gone, but now I could hear footsteps crashing and banging towards my room. I knew I had to get up. I had to get out of there. I couldn't get caught. Not now. These people were cops, and by the sound of it, not nice ones. I pulled my aching body off the floor and crawled over to my closet. The closet had many little nooks and crannies that were good for hiding. I just hoped that the cops didn't know about them. I pulled a piece of siding out of the wall in the closet and crawled into the crawlspace that was there. I replaced the siding, quieted my breathing to short, inaudible breaths, and hoped to god that they wouldn't find me.

I heard them scavenging my room, tearing it apart, throwing things, breaking things, smashing the windows, beating the doors, you name it, they were doing it. They made their way to the closet. One of them smashed the door down; I could hear it splinter from my hiding spot.

"She has to be in here!" Robert roared. He started screaming a bunch of mindless babble that I couldn't understand.

"Bobbert! Don't you dare hurt that little girl! If you do I swear that I'll end your life myself!" Lindsey screamed over him.

Robert raved about the closet, throwing things that were hanging on racks or folded in drawers or on shelves behind him in his furor to find me.

"Robby! Stop! Please! You can't do this! It's not right!"

Robert spun around quickly his eyes ablaze with the sacred fires of hell.

"I can do whatever I want bitch," he snarled.

He started to walk towards Lindsey with a furious calm, his eyes alight with hatred and lust.

"You can't stop me."

He came closer.

"You're just a woman."

He threw her against the wall and pinned her there. Lindsey's breathing became hitched and gasping. Robert just held her there, gradually tightening his grip on her throat with each passing second.

_**BANG!**_

Blood soaked the left side of his shirt and he fell onto Lindsey, dead. Lindsey stared at me, a six-year-old girl holding a magnum in her right hand. Her mouth was gaping and she looked at me shocked.

"D-Did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm the only one holding a gun," I answered with finality in my childish voice.

"O-Oh... t-thank you for saving me... I think..."

I walked up to her and pushed the dead body out of the way.

"I'm Eliza Hermione Frankland. Who the hell are you?"

"I-I" she took a deep breath to calm herself and started again.

"I'm Lindsey Juarez. I work with the FBI and we were told to find you and bring you back to headquarters. Alive. Without a scratch."

I looked at her with cautious consideration. Then I spoke.

"Do you have any food?"

She looked like she could've fainted from shock. She looked like she had been expecting me to shoot her or something. I guess she didn't know that that was my first real murder and what it was doing to my insides.

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything in a week. I haven't had any real food in months. I'm starving to death. Do you have any food?" I asked again.

Lindsey shut her mouth and shook her head.

"But I can get you some."

I looked at her, my eyes filled with false hope.

She took hold of my hand and together we walked out of the mansion.

-----

"Damn it!" Bella screamed, slamming her fist onto the table.

"Bella! CALM. DOWN. Screaming and cussing won't help anything!" Mary yelled from the other side of the table.

"Come on Bella. Calm down. Please?" Steven cooed in her ear.

The police trio were at the station in the employee lounge. They had just gotten back from another dead end lead.

"I don't want to calm down Steve. I want to find Eliza!"

"And we understand that Bella, but you have to be rational. You can't track down a missing person that's itinerant, being hunted by her own father, and carted around by criminals in just a few measly months." Mary rationalized.

"A few measly months? A FEW MEASLY MONTHS? We have been trying to find her for over a year now! We started the search when she was five, and she's gonna be seven soon! I..." Bella's voice cracked and she broke down in sobs.

Steve rubbed her back, and Mary ran over to hug her young, emotional friend.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to get her caught up in this Steve. She's too young. She doesn't understand. She's..."

"She's twenty-seven Mary. We're only thirty. We're not that much older than her. Bella's a big girl and she can handle this. She just has to learn to control her emotions somewhat so that she doesn't freak out every time we come back empty-handed."

Mary sighed. "I guess you're right Steve." She gave her friend a reassuring hug and started to walk out of the room.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Mary grabbed her communicator off of her belt.

"Hello? Sir?"

"We have her, and the government can't get her."

-----

A mobile phone rang.

I looked around startled by the noise. I had never heard of a phone in a car before... but then again my dad only bought ancient POS's from the junkyard. My eyes landed on the _wireless_ car phone hooked up to the dashboard. Lindsey picked up the phone and seemed agitated at the voice emanating from the speaker.

"Hello?" Lindsey hesitated before asking as though the phone was about to bite her.

"Agent Lin can you hear me?" a deep voice growled from the other side of the phone.

"Of course I can hear you Sir. How may I be of assistance to you?" she replied in a memorized drone.

"Do you have the girl?"

"I do Sir. She's starved and I'm going to take her someplace to eat before she starves to death Sir."

"Good. Be at the rendezvous point in 3 hours."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and Agent Lin?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Don't screw up."

Lindsey hung up the phone and turned to me.

"I suppose that you already know that I work for the FBI correct?" she asked me.

"Of course. I could hear you and that shit-covered ass wipe arguing the minute you opened the front door." I replied smoothly. "Plus. You told me after I shot the ruthless son of a bitch."

Lindsey flinched at my choice of words and turned back to face the road. As we drove on I could somehow sense that she needed to ask me something else, but was holding back, so I spoke up.

"You need to say something. What is it?"

She jumped a little and caused the car to swerve a bit.

"Hehe... You're pretty observant for a first grader, but yes I need to tell you something."

I looked at her expectantly, but she didn't seem to get my message.

"What is it? I need to know."

She stumbled seeming a bit afraid of what she was going to say, as if it was going to blow up her car if she said it.

"I... um... I-um... I... Well... Okay Lindsey... Get a hold of yourself. DEEP BREATHS. DEEEEEEP BREATHS."

She took several deep breaths and finally steadied herself.

"The government is trying to locate you so that they can take you to safety – away from your father's grasp – and use you as bait to reel him in. The FBI on the other hand is trying to capture you and use you as a scapegoat for your father's crimes so that the government will back off of the case and let the FBI take over."

I stared at her obviously shocked at what she had just said. She noticed and quickly tried to make amends.

"But..." she broke off and her eyes widened. She opened a compartment in the armrest and took out a pair of pliers with her right hand, her left keeping the wheel steady. She raised the pliers to her mouth, grabbed her largest molar, and with a loud yelp pulled it out and threw it out the window.

"Sorry... Tracking device and monitor... But anyway, I don't want that to happen to you so we're going into hiding for a while."

I gave her another look. "We still get lots of food right?"

She laughed. "Of course we do!"

I sighed with relief and sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride as Lindsey sped up and we raced off into the distance.

-----

A big neon sign hung over his bed flashing hot pink and neon red: Perfect, prissy, pompous Percy the Prat has pertained to plunder the poor hapless pinheads that portray the epitome of stupid.

Percy stared at this sign wondering how the hell his brothers had a vocabulary this huge at the age of nine. He stood there looking at the sign and didn't notice two fire-headed boys sneak into his room and steal his wand from his open trunk, before leaving with evil grins on their faces and plans to thank their older brother, Bill, for the big words and the magic that helped to construct the neon sign. Once outside of Percy's room, the twins ran up the stairs to their own room and slammed the door shut behind them bursting into a fit of laughter.

"George! Just wait until perfect Percy realizes that his wand is gone! He'll piss 'is pants!" Fred howled.

"Tch tch tch language my dear twin," George said waving his finger back and forth, his grin growing larger every second.

George eventually burst out laughing alongside his brother, ignoring the pain in his stomach and the blurring of his vision. In fact the only thing that even slightly showed off his discomfort was his heart, beating fast at what was shown to him in his peripheral vision.

Out of the corners of his eyes he could see the girl starving to death, see her being beaten by her father and mother, going to school every day pretending to be okay, lying to everyone that asked, see the FBI ransack the whore's mansion, see her kill an FBI agent with a handgun, get captured by her kindergarten teacher…everything was shown to him and him alone, but he didn't know why. Why was he the one that got to see this? What did he do?

_You are the one who will save her._

-----

We were in a city. It was huge. I think Lindsey said it was called Memphis or something like that… We had abandoned the car in a place called Pittsburgh, "borrowed" another and hi-tailed it to Memphis. When we got there Lindsey sold the car in a shady car dealership and took the money to buy a used red 1982 Chevy Nova with a six cylinder engine, cloth seats, and manual roll up windows.

We drove for an hour, winding through backstreets and alleyways until we reached a building that had a condemned sign on it that looked pretty dilapidated and derelict. Lindsey got out first and grabbed my hand before walking up to the door of the falling down building.

"Well here it is squirt. Our hiding place for the next few years." She said with a remorseful sigh.

On the ride here Lindsey got into the habit of calling me squirt. I hate that name almost as much as I do Eliza. It's annoying… Not that my middle name isn't annoying either…. But now is not the time to be talking about this stuff.

We walked in the door of the dilapidated building and the second we walked in the place became a castle. It was so…magical… The carpets were a deep, rich red, and the walls were solid cherry panelling. There were landscapes painted by famous artists and portraits of people lining the hallway. Tapestries worked by steady, deft hands, and statues of fine marble were what tied the room into an everlasting super sweet apple.

Lindsey still held my hand and looked warily around the room.

"Kay squirt. This dump is where we're staying for the next few years until the hubbub has settled down a bit."

I turned to her in shock. This place a dump? What was wrong with her? This place was a mansion! A castle! It was superb! It was magnificent! How could she call it a dump?

"This place isn't a dump! Don't you see the lush red carpets? The cherry panelling? The paintings? The tapestries? The statues?" I raved.

She gave me a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look and headed toward a painting of the ocean on a stormy day. She touched the painting and said, "Where do you see paintings? I see nothing but bare, stark walls of a disgusting grey colour."

My jaw dropped like a ton of bricks in the rain to the floor. How could she not see? Was I delirious from hunger? Or was she just blind as a bat?

Lindsey turned to me, her blue-green eyes shimmering with the hope and wonderment of a question.

"A-Are you a witch?" she asked her eyes widening with amazement.

"I-I don't really know… Should I be?" I stuttered.

Lindsey ran up to me and grabbed me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"THAT IS SOOOOOOOO COOL!" she squealed.

Here she was, crushing me for being something that I wasn't even sure that I was! It was an outrage I tell ya. I mean I just met this woman the day before when she ransacked my house trying to capture me for the FBI's personal interests and now she had taken me into hiding and proclaimed that I was a witch! Sigh… Jeez… I need to get my priorities straight.

-----

A/N: Hey peeps. This chapter originally took me two whole months to write. I had major writer's block on it back then. This story will have a total of between 8 and 10 chapters. I have six chapters written. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but that's just how it came out. the next two chapters after this one are about the same length. After that I believe that they get longer but I'm not too certain. Oh yes... on another note I am not updating until I have six reviews. I know it seems unfair but that's how it's going to be. Six reviews or I won't update.

Well on that note, R&R!

Ja ne


	5. Part 4 section 1

A/N: this is a repost... any A/Ns were made with the originals.

* * *

A/N: Ok… I know that it's been a long time, but I was kind of preoccupied writing my other stories… I was so happy when I got new reviews for this story. I thought that nobody but KairiLuv was reading this… I personally thank you all, **FuzzyPuff, Juicy-Fruit for Drako, **and of course **KairiLuv** for sending in their reviews…. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters…

**Part 4 (section 1)**

Bella paced the conference room, her two tone eyes glazed and distant, yet serious. Her messy, tawny waves were billowing behind her and her brow was furrowed with frustration.

She had woken up in the middle of the night with the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. It had taken her all of an hour to figure out exactly what was wrong, but when she had it figured out she felt like smacking herself upside the head. She had run out the door in her pajamas and made her way across the empty streets of Memphis to their temporary headquarters.

Steve chose that moment to shuffle in through the door wearing his uniform and his handgun. He looked at Bella who still hadn't noticed him and noticed her disgruntled appearance. He strode towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop in her tracks. She looked up into his indigo eyes and spoke.

"Steve, we have to do something."

He gave her a confused look and whispered, "About what?"

"Don't you remember? Tomorrow is the four year anniversary of our case and it's Mary's birthday! What are we going to get her?" Bella inquired.

"Is that the only reason you're up here? Because you're worried about what to get Mary?"

Steve was unconvinced that that was the reason she was at HQ, but what else could be bothering her? He looked at the clock and said, "Bella, it's only three in the morning. Come back to the apartment and we'll figure out something for Mary later on."

Bella's eyes widened.

"Steve! I've got that lead that you and Mary thought was false figured out!"

Steve turned to stare at her. "You do?"

"Yes. Just sit down and I'll explain it."

Bella led him to a chair at the conference table before taking her own directly across from him.

"Okay, well you remember what brought us to Memphis in the first place right?"

Steve nodded.

"Yes, well the person who gave us the tip off said, 'She rests where the sun rises and sets behind a prison of broken emotions and dreams.' If you think about it you will notice that it doesn't make sense right? Because the sun can't rise and set in the same place correct?"

Another nod.

"Well then there is also the fact that he said 'behind a prison of broken emotions and dreams'. What would you think of as a prison of broken emotions and dreams?"

Steve tilted his head in thought. "Hmm... maybe a workplace of some kind..."

"Exactly! A workplace full of patients who have lost their sanity would have broken emotions and dreams correct?"

Steve stared at her. "Are you saying she's living behind an insane asylum?"

Bella sighed. "No, no, no! Not an insane asylum but maybe a psychiatric facility of some sorts. There's one in the exact dead center of town. Maybe by 'Where the sun rises and sets' he meant where things begin and things end. That leaves it to be only one place. You see, there's an alley right behind that psychiatric ward with a bunch of condemned buildings. Condemned buildings are at the end of their 'life' and are torn down to make room for new ones. Maybe she's living in one of those! Now the only thing I have left to figure out is which one..."

Steve just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Where the hell did you get that from? I would've never interpreted what that man said like that! It's crazy!"

She glared daggers at him. Steve turned away from her and started walking towards the door.

"Bella, if you're really sure about this lead then go ahead... I'm not stopping you." He spun back to face her. "But I refuse to help you. If Mary says that your argument is legitimate then I might consider, but until then you'll have to find her on your own." The door slammed shut behind him.

Bella's head drooped.

-----

I walked down the main hall of our hiding place. Now, after more than two years of being here holed up like a bear in the winter, I hardly noticed the beauty of the statues and paintings and the wood paneling and the lush carpet. Now, after two years, I was bored. So very, very bored. There was nothing left for me here. That much I knew. Lindsey, even though she is very kind to me, has no idea how I feel. Caged in like a tiger at the zoo. That's all I am right now. All I am is a caged animal trying to break free.

I turned off the main hallway to an extra little section of the enormous mansion that we had stumbled upon. The little hallway ended abruptly at a dead-end and most people, if they had spotted it would have thought: My, what a useless hallway. But Lindsey and I know different. On the wall at the end of the hall there is a little square of wallpaper that slides out and reveals a button. Now of course this wallpaper is completely camouflaged to match the rest of the wall and therefore is quite hard to see. The button inside though, once pressed, opens up the wall and grants you access to an extra room: The torture chambers.

Now you might be thinking: Torture chambers? In a mansion? Well the answer to that is quite simple really. This mansion was obviously built some time ago in the early sixteen hundreds.

According to the old papers that Lindsey and I found in the library, the Dutch wizards and witches made their way to this place as soon as that foolish man Sir Walter Raleigh settled Roanoke for the first time. They, unlike the muggle explorers, made their way past the islands and settled far inland so as to not be disturbed by the British and Spanish muggles. They made advanced colonies out here with the Indians - who had shamans among them and did not burn witches and wizards – and lived peacefully for some time. Well, at least until the early nineteenth century when the British muggles secured the land of Tennessee for themselves, but that's like two hundred years right?

So in turn, when the Brits now calling themselves 'Americans' gained ownership of Tennessee the Dutch wizards and witches sealed up their towns in alternate dimensions and allowed the muggles to build over their land. Of course, over time witches and wizards slowly moved to the old, Dutch wizarding settlements and discovered the houses and markets and schools of magic that were sealed away. This is what created wizarding Memphis as it is today and also what created mansions like these hidden in condemned buildings.

I sent a man with some information to the cops so that they could start to unravel the mystery of where I am. I wonder if any of them will be smart enough to figure out my clue. I stated it so that only those who think on a certain level of insanity would be able to figure it out. I told the man to tell them: She rests where the Sun rises and sets behind a prison of broken emotions and dreams. It was sort of a weird thing I said there because it both explains my position and the well being of my mind. I believe that my mind is broken. My dreams were shattered the moment I was brought into this world and my emotions have been broken since the day that my kindergarten teacher kidnapped me for my father.

That's another thing. My father that is... He escaped from prison last year and has been looking for me ever since. Lindsey promised that she would protect me from him, but I'm not sure that she could, considering the fact that he is a wizard and all. He's a wizard who works on the muggle side of things, getting into muggle trouble and dealing muggle drugs that are mixed with a bit of the more potent wizarding drugs. It's sick. It really is. He didn't want to raise me as a witch. He wanted to raise me as a muggle so that he would always over power me. I hate him.

I've gone off subject again haven't I?

Now where was I before?

Oh Yes!

I had been trying to contact the police because I knew that they were probably the only ones who could get me safely away from the danger that was my father. I had given a man a phrase to tell the detectives who were out there looking for me. It was riddled and I seriously hope that they figure it out soon. I had riddled it the way I did because I had figured that they had at least one smart and unusual muggle in the lot that would be able to figure it out.

Our 'condemned building' is right behind a psychiatric ward in the center of town. Most people consider condemned buildings to symbolize the end while others think it symbolizes the beginning. I played on that and ended up disclosing our position in that one phrase. People with broken dreams and emotions end up at a psychiatric ward and the sun rises and sets upon things are just ending and beginning like condemned buildings. I thought it was brilliant, but Lindsey just stared at me.

I sat down on the cold stone floor of the torture chamber and recessed into my thoughts. One could never think too much I'd always say, but then of course Lindsey would say something stupid like, "Oww... Now my brain hurts," or, "Would like me to take you to the people in white coats across the street?" That shit annoys the hell outta me. I'm growling right now if you didn't know. It annoys me that much.

Oh shit... Here comes the Happy Brigade! (Note sarcasm)

"Hi Squirt!" (Gods how I hate it when she calls me that)

"Hi..." I replied.

"Whatcha doin' down here in the torture chamber? Starin' at the bones? Oooowoooh!"

I swear that right now I want to go up to my bedroom, grab my fucking gun, and shoot her ass to the high heavens. I've had enough childish shit for today. I stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Look Lindsey, I'm sick and tired of you tre..."

The words died on my lips as a huge crash split the air. I could hear wood splinter and glass shatter as someone broke into our humble abode. I heard yells and screams and loud voices ordering people to split up and find me. Then a voice came out above all of the rest.

"FIND MY TRAITOROUS DAUGHTER NOW!"

My breathing became short and labored. I grabbed Lindsey and pulled her into the deepest darkest recesses of the torture chamber. At the back there was a button that closed the door and shut off anything that made these chambers visible. Lindsey pulled herself out of my grasp and ran for the entrance. I had already pushed the button but she was outside the door, or wall in this case. I was locked in, in the dark and Lindsey was outside with my father and his minions.

There were yells and screams. I heard a gun shot and a body slumping to the ground.

I will always remember them.

The thing I will remember the most though were Lindsey's last words.

"You sick bastard! You will never get your hands on Hermione!"

What an ironic twist of fate...

-----

Bella parked her Honda Civic on the street in front of the alleyway. She was by herself. Steve wouldn't go with her, Mary was asleep,and asking another cop or detective even was out of the question. So she was alone. She had debated not going at all, but her stubborn instincts told her that she was right.

She was walking down the alleyway when she spotted it. It was completely blown out. The door had been ripped off its hinges and the windows and walls had been completely destroyed. She knew that this was the place. She walked inside and was shocked to see that the interior was beautiful...or had once been beautiful before whoever had destroyed the door came to visit. After walking the halls she came to a conclusion: Whoever had been here hadn't gotten what they'd wanted. This made her search even harder. She plowed through the mess of broken wood, ripped carpet, and destroyed paintings. She went upstairs, downstairs, in the basement, in the attic.

There was nothing.

She checked out all of the bedrooms and bathrooms and closets. She searched through every single inch of the house – no – mansion that was hidden in the condemned building.

That's when she came upon it. It was a little tiny nook hidden off of the main entryway. She looked down it, but had to look away when she saw the dead woman lying on the ground, her face contorted in a snarl that clearly said, "You won't get away with this!"

Bella picked up her radio and connected it to the system.

"Guys... You have to come see this... Umm... I think we have a problem."

"What is it? Did you do something stupid?" Steve's voice shouted out through the radio.

Bella felt her face heat up in anger. "No Steve! There's a fucking dead woman lying in the hall of this condemned building!"

The radio was silent. Then another, sleepyvoice came on.

"Don't worry Hun; we'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Thanks Mary."

She clipped her radio back to her belt and got up the courage to get over to the dead woman and see if she had anything on her of importance.

The woman had died of three gunshots to the chest, but other than that, she carried nothing. Just the clothes on her back.

She heard sobbing coming from somewhere. She looked around confused. Seeing no door or anything, she moved closer to the wall, and the sobbing got louder. She knitted her brow in frustration. The wall had to be the door because there was no other way in to the room that was obviously on the other side. She felt along the wallpaper for some kind of little bump, rough edge, anything that would indicate a secret knob of some sorts. Her fingers pressed in on a spot in the wall and the wall started to vibrate. Bella backed off for fear of what might happen. A little cube shaped piece of wood and wallpaper came out of the wall and revealed a tiny, iron button. Bella pushed the button and stood back as the wall started receding into the ceiling.

Two shouts came from the busted down door.

"BELLA!" Steve and Mary yelled.

Bella stood in the doorway of the torture chamber. She looked at the little girl.

"Are you Eliza?"

-----

A/N: Wow... it's been over two months since I updated this... I thought I would never get the inspiration to write more, but for some reason when I was reading a Naruto fanfic that absolutely nothing to do with anything that happened in here I was inspired and wrote out almost the entire thing with the exception of the very first scene with the cops. Well, now Hermione has met Bella and her father is on the loose... again... Oh yeah... this chapter is actually split into two parts. This is the first part and the next part will be out soon. Don't expect a speedy update because I can't guarantee it.

Read and review please!

* * *

I believe that I have a few reviews to reply to.

**ashley48506:** I'll answer your questions since they won't give away the plot or anything. No. The people are not all magical. Harvey's "ring" is made up of wizards and witches who like living on the muggle sides of things. Only Mary is a witch out of the cops/FBI. Bella, Steve, Robert, Lindsey, and "the boss" are all muggles. No they can't put a tracking spell on her because in order to do that they would have to know where she is in the first place. Bella was in the kindergarten when Hermione was there, but she is a muggle and can't do magic so no tracking spell. Now, Harvey on the other hand DID put a tracking spell on her I believe which is the reason why he always catches up to her. Yes, this IS a GeorgexHermione ship. In this story there's not really any romance because they're little kids, but in the sequel that I plan to write if enough people want it there will be some romance. Thank you for reviewing three chapters! I hope you read this next chapter and like it as well.

**Righteye0604:** Yes Hermione is going to go off to hogwarts. What don't you get? If you could explain to me what confuses you then maybe I could help clear things up. I'm glad you enjoyed it though. Keep reading!

**Samurai Light:** Heh. I know. The POV switches are confusing and I apologize, but they are needed. I need certain things to happen each chapter with each party so they are kinda necessary. I'm glad you liked it though and I hope that you keep reading. - I will try to read your stories when I can.

**Zarya:** You missed number six by one. You are number seven. Lucky number seven though right? Yeah when I was writing it I was surprised that I had her kill Robert with a handgun too. The magic bit has really always been there in little tiny snippets, but never really noticable... I'm really glad that I have so many people reading this story now!

**Jackalope Hunter:** You read this before? Wow. Some of my old readers have come back to me! ((sobs)) I'm so happy. Here's your update!

My goal for reviews this time around is twelve. When I get twelve reviews I will update. Not too much to ask is it? Well review people!

Ja ne!


	6. Part 4 section 2

A/N: OMG... My account got totaled so I can't post this... If any of you run across this story again and it's on a different name than before with a different summary it's because of that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I mean I do have bushy dirty blonde hair, but not like JK.

**Part 4 (section 2)**

George woke up sweating, his heartbeat erratic. He tore off the covers of his four-poster and grabbed the square, tattered piece of parchment that Fred and he had er…'Liberated' from Filch's 'evil reign' the other day.

Grabbing his wand, he ran out of the first years' dormitories and literally flew down the stairs and out of the portrait of the fat lady. He stopped for a second outside of the common room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he whispered.

Fairly elegant calligraphy started appearing across the page.

_**The Marauder's Map**_

_Do you really plan on doing this kid?_

_Yeah, what Prongs said. Do you really plan on sneaking that far away from Hogwarts?_

_**Who knows what kind of people are out there? With the kind of things going on in your head I'm worried that you'll end up in something far worse than trouble.**_

_**You shouldn't worry your silly red head. If you follow your heart you'll be able to get past anything.**_

_Wormtail I have never heard you say anything so… so… meaningful in my life. _

_**Whatever. Just show the kid the map already. We're wasting his time!**_

**_Just show him the map or else he might reveal our secret to everyone else!_**

_Fine._

_Fine. _

_**Good.**_

George looked at the parchment in dismay. Were those four done bickering yet? He really needed to get out of here. The map finally showed up to George's relief and he checked it to make sure that his path was clear. When he was sure that no one would be interrupting his mission he set out quietly from the portrait hole.

He snuck down the hallways, ignoring comments from paintings and hiding when Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch came into view every so often. He made his way out to the shed where all of the school brooms were kept, keeping a close eye on the map and the immediate area as to avoid any interference with his mission. The broom shed came into view. He opened the squeaky door as quietly as was humanly possible and slipped inside.

It was dark. There was not even a crack of light to illuminate the dank shed and George was just the slightest bit creeped out. He picked up one of the brooms and whispered, "_Frendo munimentum!_" A soft green glow encompassed the broom then turned blue and dissipated. The special anti-theft charms and booby traps on the broom had been dispelled. He carried the broom outside and mounted it before taking off into the night.

_$-$-$-$_

"Are you Eliza?" she asked me.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes and slowly nodded. She walked forward a couple of steps as if she were debating whether I was real or not. I heard a couple of worried yells come from the entrance, but they weren't for me. No one was ever worried for me. No one. I could see the shiny police badge peeking out from under her jacket and I wondered briefly whether she had come here to rescue me, or arrest me. I assumed the latter but hoped for the former.

She walked calmly from the entrance of the torture chamber to the back where I was and dropped down beside me.

"Are you ok?"

I turned my head to look at her. Was she crazy? Did she really think that I would be okay after the woman that I had trusted my life with for more than two years died? I noticed the sincerity in her eyes and realized that she didn't expect me to be ok. She expected me to be just as I was, broken, alone, and crying my heart out like any nine year old would. I respected her at that moment. I respected her for seeming to understand what I was going through even though it was impossible for her to understand.

Then I did something that even shocked me.

I threw myself into her arms and poured every last detail of my life into her soul.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. Everything will be fine now. You're safe. Whoever it was that did this is gone and I've found you. It'll be okay" The lady cooed in my ear while stroking my dirty blonde curls and hugging me tight.

I snuggled into her embrace, glad to have someone hug me and comfort me, for once. I was so caught up in the fact that I was being hugged that I didn't notice two other people come up behind me.

"Bella? Is that her? Is that Eliza Hermione Frankland?" a man asked.

I could feel the woman holding me nod and for once, I felt special, because all attention was on me and not in a bad way. I sniffled a bit and then hiccupped from the misplacement of air in my lungs. The man knelt down beside me and the lady and latched onto us, hugging us both, making it a huge group hug. Squashed in between the two adults, I smiled my first true smile. I was truly happy at that moment and I didn't want it to end, but things never end up the way you want them. That much I know.

I could hear more footsteps coming towards us and then a voice joined them.

"Bella, Steve, we have to go before the local police spot us in this demolished erm... condemned building."

The voice was kind of childish, but sweet sounding at the same time. The lady holding me, who I now knew as Bella answered her.

"Ok Mary. We're gonna leave in just a minute." She directed the next thing at me. "Come on little one. We have to leave now. Don't worry! Your friend will be buried and the police will catch the culprit."

I nodded since fighting with her was pointless. She scooped me up in her arms as if she thought I was unable to walk and carried me towards the door. We calmly walked out of the destroyed building and headed out of the end of the alley that I had come to know as my home. I was dropped in the backseat of a Honda Civic while Bella sat in front. She shut the car door, started up the car and we drove away.

My new life was about to begin.

_$-$-$-$_

He was flying over the ocean now on a POS broom from ancient history, but this didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that he made it to wherever **_she_** was as soon as possible. He didn't care about his safety, or if he made it back home. All that mattered was that **_she_** was safe.

George guided the broom to a stop over the water and he pulled out the food he had stolen from the kitchens on his way out. He took an apple and a small container of water and set it between his legs before putting the rest of the food away for later.

He had been traveling over the ocean for two days now and surely the ministry was after his ass for leaving school with a school broom heading out of the country. After they had discovered him gone they had probably alerted his mother, the ministry, the council of governors that the school had and everyone else of importance. Or so he liked to hope.

When he got back, if no one had missed him he would likely rip out their throats. He was probably going to be gone for at least a week, if not more, so who _wouldn't_ miss him? Unless if they already knew where he was and were following him so that they could send him to Azkaban for breaking the law of course.

He took a last bite out of his apple and tossed the core into the ocean while stuffing the bottle of water back in his pouch. He checked the compass to make sure he was heading southwest and sped off.

_$-$-$-$_

Harvey paced around the tiny shack that had become headquarters for his gang. His disheveled grey curls and hard, bitter, brown eyes were focused on a certain point in the room or more pointedly a certain _woman_ in the room.

"Nancy Caltshire, you filthy, disgusting backstabber," he snarled, "how **dare** you give me false information."

Nancy's green eyes darted back and forth, looking around her for a way out of this mess.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Harvey!" she stuttered.

"She wasn't there," he said menacingly quiet.

Her eyes widened.

"She wasn't?"

"No. Could you explain that to me?"

Nancy swallowed hard. It had been her fault that the brat had gotten away in the first place. She knew that Harvey was going to kill the girl when she came to school that day so she had, had the girl confess to the cops and rushed her out of there. No matter how loyal she was to Harvey she couldn't let him kill his own daughter and the only successor to his lineage. Not that his lineage was wanted anymore. He had done too many horrible things for his bloodline to be considered prestigious in the wizarding world anymore.

Hell, this man had joined forces with Voldemort in England before his kid was even born. Then he had gotten caught up in all the drug and crime rings of the black market. She couldn't let the kid grow up in that.

She had planned it out meticulously. She let Harvey think he was in control of the situation and the ring when in reality he was at the bottom. He had the least tact and hid the least well from the cops out of all of them. His stupidity and blind pride gave her an opening when Hermione was five.

He had left her at home with a drugged-up, pregnant woman who wanted her daughter to escape as badly as she herself wanted to escape. He had done the stupid thing and forbidden his daughter to go to school which was against the law clearly and would've been reported in a few days anyway, but his own stupidity had made it sooner. Hermione escaped her house after he left for 'work' and had her grandmother drive her to school which is where Nancy 'worked' to hide her true profession. She had then proceeded with calling the cops and alerting them of Harvey's presence in the ring without alerting them of her own and hurried the child to a small hideaway.

According to the police files on that particular day Harvey had been caught by a swat team in the kindergarten holding a hunting rifle. The fool.

Before that incident however she had hired an undercover agent to pose as her assistant and substitute because she knew that this kind of thing would happen eventually. Best be prepared right?

Anyway, she proceeded to take Hermione to the small hideout – now being used as headquarters – and left her there with one of the higher members of the ring as a guard. She had told one of the lower members of the ring, Harvey's personal whore, to pick up the brat in six months as a favor to Harvey. The slut had willingly obliged since it meant that she would probably get even more out of Harvey when he escaped from prison. Nancy however did not count on Miranda dying on the first day.

She actually didn't know about that fact for almost six months. After she found out though, she used her connections in the FBI to get two agents out there to get her and take her to safety. Another thing she didn't count on was Robert being insane and turning on everything at the last moment. Luckily Hermione had killed him somehow and Lindsey was able to take her to safety.

Everything had flown smoothly until just a couple days ago. Harvey had figured out that _she_ was the one who had taken his daughter away from him and hidden her from him. He had given her a once in a lifetime chance and told her that if she told him where his daughter was currently that he would spare her life. Nancy did the smart thing and told him the location.

It appears however, that Lindsey was able to outsmart him somehow and keep him from finding Hermione. Now the only problem was that he thought that **she** had lied about the location.

"I don't know Harvey! She was supposed to be there! That's where I had Lindsey take her!" she cried.

"Lindsey? You mean that red haired bitch that I killed?" he seethed.

"Y-Yes. That's her. Auburn hair, greenish eyes, muggle."

"My daughter was not there Nan. She wasn't anywhere in sight. We tore apart the entire place. There was nowhere that she could be hiding there."

Harvey aimed his gun at her heart. She started struggling in the ropes she was bound with. He shot once, twice, three times, and she slumped over in her chair, blood quickly staining her white shirt.

"Stupid bitch."

_$-$-$-$_

A/N: This took me forever to write. I realize that in the last chapter Bella, Mary, and especially Steve were OOC. I hope you guys can forgive me, but I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite it. I actually just got the inspiration to finish this from a convo with a friend of mine and I was telling her that Nancy was going to die in a chapter or two. Then my mind started racing about HOW she was going to die and I finally came up with that. I had planned her being a good buy/bad guy from the beginning but I wasn't exactly sure how that was going to work out until just now. So I ask for forgiveness since it took me more than a month to write this... though most of you guys are new readers since my account got totaled... well... Read and Review...

* * *

Zarya: Thank you! I'm glad that you love my story so much! Keep reading and reviewing!

Righteye0604: I'm glad that that chapter cleared things up a bit. Yes this story is the beginning and then in the sequel we get to Hogwarts. Heh. I understand... I get hyper all the time and then I tend to ramble and ramble and not even pay attention to what the hell I'm doing.

Amycharys: Well excuse me, but if you don't like the pace that my story goes at then you can go fuck yourself a thousand times. I really could care less. I've already completely written this story and I'm not going to change it just to please you. Now if every single one of my reviewers had said it was too slow I _might_ have sped it up just a bit. But you are my only reviewer so far that doesn't like that so I'm just gonna keep going my merry way while you go yours.

Jackalope Hunter: Lol. You are wonderful. I believe that this chapter answered one of your questions. As for the other... you'll have to wait and see. :evil grin: Yes I am writing a sequel if enough people want it. I have the beginning of it planned out, but it probably won't go up for a while after this one is done. I have like a thousand other stories that I'm writing on so I'll need to finish one of those or at least get close to the end of it before I post the sequel...

Oh yes people... I just completed the last chapter of this story today... the 29th at two fifty in the morning. So no criticism that you may wish to throw at me will change how this story goes. The sequel however... If you people have ideas let me know. I'm planning out what will happen but it is all subject to change if I like your ideas enough and if they fit into the main plot. I've had many, many ideas for it all while I was writing this story starting back in January when I got my first flame... Not for this story... quite the contrary... that flame is what started this story... I wanted to prove that I could write a story that wasn't plotless or pointless. I mean sometimes it may seem like this story is plotless but trust me, it's not. It may take til the end of the sequel for the plot to actually show, but I promise you there is one. Heh. I've gone off rambling now. So very, very sorry. One last thing... Um... I made a mistake when I said that "The Boss" was muggle... "The Boss" is most definitely a witch/wizard. Hehe...

Well...

Ja ne.


	7. Part 5

A/N: This is the last part. I'm so happy. I feel so accomplished. It's kind of short, but if I made it any longer it would've been redundant. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I haven't owned it for the past six chapters have I? Do you think that I own it now? No.

**Part 5**

The car ride was fairly silent until I broke the silence between me and the police woman, Bella.

"Ms. Bella, do you think that my Gram and my mom are okay? Do you think that I'll be able to go back to them?" I asked in a quiet, almost naïve voice.

She spared a glance back towards me and sighed. "Ellie... do you mind if I call you Ellie? Your father killed your mother and grandmother the day that you were first kidnapped by Nancy Caltshire..." she broke off, pain resounding through her voice.

"Oh..."

I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes, but they refused to become solid and fall from my eyes. I had hoped that perhaps my father would have shown them mercy for my outburst and need of freedom. It seems that my hope had been in vain though. My thoughts suddenly turned from sadness and pain to bitterness and a starving need for revenge. No one killed my family and got away with it. He would pay for killing my mother, for forcing her into that kind of life. He would pay for killing my grandmother, who was an innocent woman as far as I knew. He would pay for killing the woman that willingly took care of me for two years without reason or question.

Lindsey... She doesn't know how sorry I am for not being as nice to her as I could have been. I had been a horrible, spoiled brat and taken the life she had given me and thrown it all to hell. Why had I told that man that clue as to where I was? Perhaps if I hadn't then I would still be living in that house and Lindsey would still be alive...

Wait a minute...

When did my father break out of jail to receive my clue?

Perhaps... no... That's not possible...

Do you think that Lindsey might've been ordered to take me to that place?

It's possible...

But who by?

I heard her talking to some person she called "The Boss", but I don't think that one single person runs everything in the FBI... There has to be more than one person for the agents to report to...

Maybe the FBI and the Police are run secretly by one wizard? It's possible...

"Ms. Bella? Who is 'The Boss'?" I asked in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth was gaping like a fish.

"How do you know about 'The Boss'?" she asked.

"I heard Lindsey talking to this 'Boss' one time." I said coolly.

"Ehhem... Well... The Boss is... She's... We don't know her name, but she gives us orders and we follow them. If she decides to scratch the mission that we are set it's scratched and if she never says anything about ending it then we have to keep working on it until it is completed."

"What happens if you don't follow orders?" I prodded.

"Well... I-I don't know... The last person that didn't follow her orders never came back. I'm assuming that he was killed and I'm assuming that she'll kill anybody that disobeys her..." she trailed off leaving me with some new information.

A ring blared over everything else in the car. Bella grabbed her cell phone from her belt and answered it calmly.

"Sir?"

"_Bella! Bella! The Boss is dead! I called her office to tell her that we completed the mission she gave us but no one was there!"_

"Mary?"

"_Bella! Nancy Caltshire is D-E-A-D dead!"_

"Mary? What does Nancy Caltshire have to do with the Boss?"

"_Bella you stupid muggle! Nancy Caltshire **was** the Boss!"_

"You mean..."

"_Yes! Nancy Caltshire was a double agent! She pretended to be a part of Harvey's ring when in reality she ran both the police forces AND the FBI!"_

"So... Are you telling me that the police forces **and** the FBI are formally disbanded?"

"_Why else would I call you while in fucking hysterics Bella?"_

"What are we going to do Mary?"

"_We have to get out of the United States. Harvey will track down every officer and FBI agent that was in contact with his daughter and kill them! We HAVE TO MOVE!"_

"But what about..."

"_Bring her with us DAMN IT!"_

"Mary..."

"_I'm sorry Bella... Just meet us back at our temporary HQ. We'll figure out what to do from there."_

"Right. Bye Mare."

"_Bye..."_

She hung up. That woman on the other end had been yelling so loud that I could hear every word of the conversation except the last bit.

What a shocking revelation. So good ol' Nan was behind everything? She was the reason that I escaped from my life as a drug dealer's daughter and began my life as a girl who saw so much death that it was sickening? She was the reason that I didn't starve to death and the reason why Lindsey died? She was the reason that I was able to escape from my father's clutches one last time?

Tears fell unbidden down my cheeks leaving reddened trails of skin behind. It's sad. I can't cry for my mother or my grandmother's death but here I am crying for the death of a woman I hardly knew. A woman who ruined my life totally and completely. A woman who saved my life...

Bella turned around at the sound of my sobs and asked, "What's wrong Ellie?"

I only sobbed harder. I don't know why... I couldn't help it.

The car stopped and she came around to the back to collect me out of the back seat. She put her arms around me lovingly and cradled me to her chest as Mary and that man came out to greet us.

"Bella? Why is she crying so hard?" Mary asked.

"Well she heard you yelling about Nancy Caltshire dying and about her being the boss and then next thing I knew she was crying her eyes out," Bella answered.

Mary's eyes were downcast.

"Nancy ruined her life, created her a new one, and saved her countless times indirectly. She has every right to cry. But that's not what we need to worry about now. I need to take the tracking spell off of her that was cast by Harvey and then there's the boy upstairs that we need to deal with..."

"Boy?"

"Yes. He came in about the time we got back on broomstick. He's from Hogwarts."

Bella had a confused look on her face.

"What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a wizarding school in England. I'm working on getting her sent there when she's older."

Mary wrapped her arms around me and carefully took me from Bella.

"Bella I'm going to take her upstairs. I think she needs to meet that boy."

"Okay..."

-----

_(George 1st person POV)_

I used a simple spell to make me invisible as I flew through the muggle city of Memphis. I was flying on instinct alone at that time.

A huge window came up in front of me and I knew that was where I was supposed to go. The glass smashed all around me as my broom impacted it. I heard a couple screams from the people below and I hoped to whatever god existed that they couldn't see me.

After failing to stop my broom in time, I crashed into the wall and was thrown off my broom. Footsteps came running up the stairs that were apparently there. I groaned. This was great. Now _people_ probably _muggles_ would find me... They would see my broom and my wand and they would throw me in the loony bin. I really didn't want to go to the loony bin... Especially the muggle one... I heard that they tortured you there.

"Mary there's some kid up here! There's a broom sticking out of the wall too! What the hell?" a male voice exclaimed.

"A broom sticking out of the wall?" a female voice asked.

I heard laughter coming from the stairs. What was there to laugh about? This wasn't funny! I was about to be carted off to the loony bin by crazy rabid muggles!

"It's alright Steve! It's only some kid from one of the wizarding schools around here I bet."

Oh no... She's gonna cart me off to the loony bin... I don't wanna go to the loony bin...

Wait a minute.

Did she say _Wizarding School_!

I'M SAVED.

A woman with elbow length ketchup red hair and glittering aquamarine eyes behind decorated glasses came into view. She was very pretty and looked to be in her twenties.

She walked up to where I was crouched on the ground and kneeled down next to me.

"Hello! I'm Mary Sherwood. I'm the vice president of the wizarding council here in the United States. Would you mind telling me who you are and what business you have here?" she said in a sweet, yet calculating voice.

"Um... I'm George Weasley... and... I don't really know what I'm doing here. I just felt like I was... called... needed... so... I came..." I stumbled over the words, not entirely sure if they were my own.

"Eliza called you?" she said a bit surprised.

I looked down.

"Sort of... I just woke up a couple of days ago in the middle of the night and knew that I had to come here. I wasn't entirely sure why though."

I looked up and asked her, "How did you know her name was Eliza?"

She gave me a serious look and said, "I've been working on the case to find her for four years."

I felt my heart sink.

"So you don't know where she is?"

"Quite the contrary actually. We just found her today. She should be here right... about... now!"

At that moment a car pulled up out front. Mary told me to stay put while she brought up Eliza so that I could meet her in person. I shifted uncomfortably in the chair that I had relocated myself to. A few minutes later I heard three sets of footsteps climbing the staircase. A woman with wavy light brown hair and bi-colored eyes came into view along with the man, Steve, and Mary, who was holding a seemingly ten year old girl.

The girl had dirty blonde curls that swept down to the middle of her back and brown eyes that were filled with so much pain that I had to look away. The girl gasped and started struggling in Mary's arms. Mary let go of her and she ran over to me.

I looked at her and she threw her arms around me. I was shocked at that but softly returned the hug.

"I knew you would come," she whispered.

-----

When I saw that boy I knew that I had been calling him. I could feel it. He had come here upon my summons and calls for help. So I did what was natural. I threw my arms around him as if I had known him all my life. Which, in a sense was true.

He hugged me back too... That really surprised me.

"I knew you would come," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and said, "I knew that you needed me."

I snuggled into him while the three adults stood staring slightly. I guess it isn't everyday that you see a ten and twelve year old embracing like lovers... Oh well. I'm enjoying this.

Suddenly Mary's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Kids I know that you two are about to get all lovey-dovey and mushy on us, but we really need to hatch a plan and get the fuck out of dodge."

I nodded and the boy nodded too.

"Oh by the way my name is George Weasley," the boy – no – George said.

"I'm Eliza Hermione Frankland. You can call me either Ellie or Hermione."

Before we could say anymore, Mary interrupted us by clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry y'all, but we really gotta get outta this place. And I mean like NOW."

"Well we have to plan a way out first don't we?" I stated.

Mary gave me a glance filled with pride.

"Yes we do."

She gave me another glance.

"We have to make it out of this country into hiding," she said. "Preferably an English-speaking country, since most of us don't speak a foreign language fluently. I was thinking Australia or Ireland perhaps. Those countries speak English though they do have particularly odd accents..."

George's hand shot up into the air.

"Um... Miss Mary? Couldn't you just move to the United Kingdom? There's Wales, England, and Scotland to choose from and they all speak English..."

Mary gave him a pointed look that said: I don't think so.

"Well with all that hype about Voldemort I don't think it's safe in the UK," she said with a rather pinched face.

"But ma'am You-know-who was defeated almost nine years ago. Death Eater activity has dropped to _less_ than zero percent. It's perfectly safe in the United Kingdom and even more so in Hogwarts which Ellie should be attending in another year or two anyways right?" he argued quite hotly.

"Well I suppose..." she started.

"I have to be back at Hogwarts soon anyways... I kind of ran out when I felt my summons..."

"Well then you must go. Here I will apparate with you back since it would take days by broomstick."

Mary and George left with a loud crack and that left me with Bella and Steve.

"So Ellie how are we going to do this? I mean you can't just show up as yourself. Your father will undoubtedly know where you are if you do that," Bella stated.

"Yes, he will so I propose that we become a family," Steve said while nodding.

Bella and I stared at him.

Become a family? Could we do that? It's a wonderful thought but...

"That's a wonderful idea Steve!" Bella exclaimed becoming hysterically hyper.

"We could create a whole new life! Leave this one with the cops behind and begin a new one as DENTISTS!" she squealed.

Now Steve was the one staring with me.

"Dentists...?"

"Yeah Steve! Granger and Associates Dental Care! It would be the perfect cover-up! And Ellie could be a witch born to non-magic people – what's that word Steve? The one that Mary calls us sometimes?" she rambled.

"Erm... muggles I think..."

"Yeah! She could be a muggle-born witch!"

I flushed a bit and stared at this woman with embarrassment. She was a bit hyper in my opinion...

"Ellie. Your name is now Hermione Granger and you are me and Steve's daughter. We'll get all the papers signed and ready and then we'll move to England with Mary as your aunt!"

"Erm... ok."

As soon as I muttered ok she was all over me, hugging me like I was the most precious thing to her in the world. Well I suppose I was since she looked for me for four years...

A pop and a crack signaled that Mary was back.

"We're leaving for England in five minutes," she said.

I smiled. Hopefully this new twist in my life would turn out better than the last...

-----

A/N: Well this is the end. I'm going to put up an epilogue soon. I really hope that you people enjoyed this thoroughly. I just feel so accomplished now. This is the first ever multi-chaptered story that I have ever finished. After I put up the epilogue I will start planning out the sequel and focusing on my other stories that I have been neglecting. I have a feeling that the sequel will be a hell of a lot longer than this though. :evil grin: Well... this is Mizuki Kurenaida signing out for now.

R&R

I want 22 reviews or no epilogue. Sorry, but I like knowing what y'all think...

Review Responses!

**KairiLuv:** Glad ya liked it hun! You were always with me from the start of this fic and through my other ones which haven't been reposted yet. :grins: I'm glad that you thought it was 'bloody brilliant, wunnerful, marvellous' Hehehehe... I love ya girly. Keep reading! There's one little bit of this story left.

**Zarya:** To tell you the truth... I don't know... I never thought about that... I just thought it was cool that they used guns rather than magic... Maybe they're MAGIC GUNS! Sorry... I'm a bit hyper. Um... Harvey doesn't die in this one... There would be no sequel if he died... Hehehe... I'm pretty sure he dies around her um... sixth or seventh year... but I didn't tell you that! I never said that! My muse said that! Damn her! You don't sound stupid... BUT I SURE AS HELL DO! Hehehe. Stay in tune for the epilogue... whenever I get 22 reviews...

**Righteye0604:** Yep. She was saved. I found this last part rather... mushy... And I am not a mushy writer... I surprised myself there... Hehehe. Well I'm hyper and I hope you review again and get me closer to posting the epilogue... whenever I get around to typing it... :evil grin: Don't worry about being hyper! IT'S FUN DON'T YA KNOW:mutters: sorry...

**Ashley48506:** It was? I hope so. You're welcome for the info. Here it is... I think it's "soon" isn't it? Review please!

I thought that part with George and Hermione was really, _really_ mushy... will y'all tell me if it is or not :pouts: hehehe... I'm hyper!

Ja ne!


	8. Epilogue

A/N: Well here it is... the Epilogue... Hope you guys enjoy...

Disclaimer: No own Harry Potter

-----

A girl walked through the train station pulling a huge luggage carrier filled to the brim with luggage behind her. She had bushy, almost frizzy light brown hair that was down to her shoulders and warm brown eyes. She was wearing what any normal girl her age would, jeans and a t-shirt.

A man with tawny colored hair and a woman with hair the same color as the girl's walked behind her looking saddened and delighted at the same time. They walked up to a pillar between platforms nine and ten and the girl turned around to the two people, obviously her parents, and said, "Bella, Steve, Thanks for taking care of me. I'll write you I promise and I won't change while I'm gone okay? I'll still be the same little girl you know when I get back."

Bella and Steve smiled, tears were running down Bella's and the girl's cheeks. She ran into Bella's arms and hugged her tight.

"I'll miss you Hermione! Oh yeah and say hi to that boy for me!" Bella cried.

"I will...mom!" Hermione cried back.

They parted and Hermione looked around to make sure that no one was watching. When the coast was clear she pushed her trolley into the pillar and followed after it disappearing into the brick.

On the other side of the pillar was a brilliant red steam engine with _Hogwarts Express_ in gold on the side. The station was filled with kids and parents running to and fro on and off the train. Parents were holding their children and crying, much like she and her mother had been just a moment ago.

She walked straight onto the train and headed back looking for an empty compartment. She was about three quarters back into the train when two tall red heads ran head on into her and knocked her over.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

All of her luggage had been knocked astray out in the hall. One of the boys kneeled down to help her.

"You go on Fred! I'll help her pick this up," the one kneeling said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"So Ellie, s'been what? Two years? Glad to see you got accepted to this place. Thought I'd never see you again you know."

A bewildered look came across Hermione's face.

"George? It has been two years hasn't it? Ugh... But now I have to pretend I'm some muggle-born witch to please Bella and Steve and to keep safe from _him_."

"Ahh... that sucks," he said picking up the last of the luggage and putting it back on its carrier, "Well, I have to go with my twin Fred to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a tarantula. See ya later though right? I know you'll make Gryffindor."

With that he kissed her forehead and left in the direction that she had come from. After a second's hesitation she started her way to the back of the train to find an empty compartment. A minute later she found a compartment with only one boy in it. After asking him if she could sit in there she entered and starting unloading her luggage onto the compartments above her head.

The boy was holding a toad rather tightly in his hands, but then he sneezed and the toad got loose and out into the rush of oncoming people.

"Oh no! Trevor!" the boy cried.

He leaped out into the hall chasing the toad.

She sat back on the bench and closed her eyes. This was going to be one hell of a year.

-----

A/N: It's OVER! Totally and completely OVER! I can't believe it :sobs: Well I hope that you people liked it! This wasn't the original ending that was planned. The original ending was way later after Harry and Ron beat up the troll... but I like this one better :grins: Well leave me a review please and tell me whether or not a sequel is a must? I need actual opinions here.

Well... review responses I guess.

**Zarya:** Thank you! The summons... well... you know how George kept having all those 'vision' thingies about her? Those were the summons. At that one point they finally got too strong and he knew that he had to get to where she was. Hermione on the other hand didn't know about the summons until she saw him. It was like something clicked when she saw him and then she finally knew part of her err...'Destiny'. I've always wanted to explain that you know but nobody ever really asked. Yes... epilogue now...

**Jackalope Hunter:** LOL! I do that too! Fall out of my chair from bouncing I mean... It's hilarious. My brother will come in my room and stare at me because I fell out... or at least I used to... when I had a chair with no arms... OMG... I just did one of those girly 'ewww' sounds because I dropped mango on my keyboard... Hehehe. I'm glad that the idea of a sequel pleases you... heh. Well til the sequel whenever I get around to it...

**Righteye0604:** Hell yeah! Being hyper is the shit! It's awesome. When I was younger I used to get so hyper that it'd take like three or four people to get me to calm down even the slightest bit... But then I moved and the depression hit... And I hardly ever get hyper anymore so me hyper is a rare thing indeed! Hehehe. I can't wait for your next review, but I must say that most of my stories aren't reposted yet. You'll have to wait until I get my bearings back again and post them.

**Kairiluv:** Lamo-rama... Hehehehe. I'm glad you thought this was brilliant. You've been there for me since the very beginning of this story back when I first posted it on January the eighteenth of 05... And now you're still here reviewing on the new chapters... I thank you so much my best internet buddy! (I have new stories being cooked up in my brain...) Well til tomorrow I believe. Hopefully you will be on Messenger because I get lonely in the wee hours of the morning.

**Simpleness:** I'm glad you think so. Well her life will definitely be better than it was during _this_ story, but I can't say it's going to be great and happy... Cuz life just don't work like that you know? Well hope you read this chapter and enjoyed.

**bIsHiE-hUnTa:** Interesting indeed. :grin:

This is Mizuki Kurenaida, signing out.


End file.
